Ponchomon
Patamon + Digi-Egg of SincerityDigimon World Dawn and Dusk BotamonDigimon World Dawn }} Ponchomon is a Ghost Digimon. It armor-digivolved due to the "Digi-Egg of Sincerity". Although it is classified as a Ghost-type, it is an unusual Digimon that appears to be a Plant-type, as far as you can tell from its appearance, and it is rumored that when a Togemon has died due to unforeseen circumstances, it will become a Ponchomon. It is said to be a Digimon that was generated from a " music distribution program" that exists on the Network. It looks as though it has a cheerful personality, but its facial expression can't be read, and it is eerie to other Digimon. Because all of its actions are performed with a Latin rhythm, it views Digimon that can't keep up with the beat as its enemies. It seems to get along with Bakemon, who moves to its own music. Attacks *'Tequila Knuckle': Punches the enemy causing an explosion. It can give the enemy a disoriented feeling. *'Cactus Bat' Design Etymologies ;Ponchomon (ポンチョモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers A Ponchomon appears in the Real World as part of 's invasion, alongside , , and , but is destroyed by . Digimon Frontier Ponchomon are present at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Fusion Two Ponchomon work in Digimon Land, serving chocolate bananas and popcorn to the children lured into the park. Digimon World 3 There are four Ponchomon in the game. Two work as clerks at each El Dorado Club (one in Asuka City and one in Amaterasu City), where they offer the player information on items. The other two Ponchomon make the Twinkle weapon if the player has the Old Wand and Khakkara weapons. The third Ponchomon can be found in the Protocol Ruins of Amaterasu East if the player has Patamon at level 45 or higher. The last Poncho is at the Mirage Tower of Amaterasu West if the player has Renamon at level 45 or higher. Digimon Racing Ponchomon appears in the Desert Cliffs track, where he rolls boulders across the road in an attempt to slow down the racers. Digimon World DS Ponchomon digivolves from Wizardmon while holding the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. A Ponchomon is also a merchant at the DigiFarm shop. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ponchomon is #295, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 221 HP, 228 MP, 133 Attack, 100 Defense, 101 Spirit, 106 Speed, and 48 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, DarkBreath4, and Hard Rock3 traits. Ponchomon digivolves from Patamon at level 23 with 2000 Dark experience, with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. Ponchomon can DNA digivolve to Ghoulmon (Black) with Etemon, or to Pukumon with Divermon. Notes and references de:Ponchomon